Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
Ghosts House-elves |Employed = Professors and other staff House-elves }}Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a wizarding school in the Highlands of Scotland, which accepted students from England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. Founded in the late 10th century, Hogwarts was renowned for being one of the finest magical schools in the world. Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, the school was unplottable and impossible to find though it was known for being located in the Highlands of Scotland in Hogwarts Castle. Teaching a range of subjects, from Transfiguration to Defence Against the Dark Arts, it was a boarding school attended from 1 September until June or July the next year. Enrolled from the day they were born, the student receives an acceptance letter for their eleventh birthday. The motto of the school was the Latin "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus", which meant "Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon". Students attended the school for seven years, taking exams for each subject every year. Location and layout Hogwarts School was located in Hogwarts Castle on a cliff in the Highlands of Scotland. There was a loch named the Black Lake which led to an underground harbour. There were sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, greenhouses and many turrets and towers. The three highest towers were the Astronomy Tower, Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower. There was one full-size Quidditch pitch and an Owlery. There was even a large dense forest called the Forbidden Forest. The school was unplottable, meaning it was impossible to find the school. There were spells and enchantments which made the school look like old ruins to any Muggle who happened to see it. There was another enchantment which stopped witches and wizards from apparating to and from the school. Albus Dumbledore observed the school had many secrets which even he never knew of, and rooms would disappear and reappear in another location. It had several secret passageways hidden behind walls and statues, and including a passage leading to the Shrieking Shack found by going through the Whomping Willow was near the Forbidden Forest. The home of the Keeper of Keys and Grounds was near the edge of the Forest. Founding . In the late 10th century, the founders knew there was a need for a school of magic. The four founders had an idea of what kind of witches and wizards they had hoped to inspire and create during their time at school, and created four Houses to represent that. Each founder taught at the school and brought things to the school - Gryffindor gave the Sorting Hat, Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets, Ravenclaw chose the location and name , and Hufflepuff brought house-elves to work in the kitchens. But an argument was caused by Slytherin because he wanted a school for pure-blood students, and didn't want to accept any Muggle-borns. The three fellow founders didn't agree to do that and wanted to accept every witch and wizard. Because of that, Slytherin eventually left the school. He left behind the Chamber of Secrets, in the hope that an heir would one day open it and unleash the Basilisk to purge the school of Muggle-born students. The Chamber wasn't found for a thousand years and became a legend of the school. Letters At the age of 11, an acceptance letter was sent to a child that had magic. If they were raised in the wizarding world and were expected to have knowledge of the school, they were sent a letter by owl. If they were Muggle-born, the school sent a member of staff to explain to the child and their family. It's unknown how, but the school knew when the child had not gotten their letter, and kept sending letters until they finally got it. The school could track them if they go from place to place. The acceptance letter was in two parts, one confirming their acceptance and a second was a list of things they had to purchase and bring to their first-year. From the second-year to the seventh and final year, students were sent a letter every summer to tell them what new books they had to purchase for that year. In the third-year, the letter included a Hogsmeade permission slip that had to be signed by a guardian. School life Schedule There were three terms: September to December, January to April and finally April or May to June. The new school year started on 1 September. Students would take the Hogwarts Express from King's Cross at eleven and get to Hogsmeade station in the evening. The first-year students would follow the Keeper of Keys and Grounds to the underground cavern, where one of the teachers would take them to the Entrance Hall. The students in the second to seventh-years took Thestral-driven carriages up to the main entrance and gather in the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremony and the Start-of-Term Feast. The school watched first-year students get sorted into one of the four Houses, before eating a feast and heading to bed. The first-year students would be led to their House common room by Prefects and find their trunks in their rooms. Unless it was the weekend, classes would begin the next day and class schedules were handed out to each student. From October, third-year and above students get to walk to a nearby village of Hogsmeade for a day. Every 31 October was a Hallowe'en Feast for the whole school. From the second week of school, Quidditch try-outs for a House team and Flying class for the first-year students took place. The end of the first term was in December, when there was a choice to spend Christmas at home. If you wanted to stay at school, you had to give your name to a teacher. There was a feast on the day for those who stayed. In April, there was an Easter break. Students could again decide to stay at school or go home. In June, students take examinations for every subject. First to fourth-years have a basic end-of-year examination. Fifth-years have important O.W.L. examinations and seventh-years have important N.E.W.T. examinations. The school year ended in June too. The seventh-year students will have a special feast for their final evening at school. The End-of-Year Feast was held. The summer holidays then begin. The students get given notes prior to going home for the summer to tell them they should not use magic at home. Student life The school had a number of rules including: students were not given permission to use magic in the corridors, and the Forbidden Forest was out-of-bounds. It was also possible that a room or corridor was out-of-bounds for reasons that were not be given to students. Every student could earn and lose House points and the team that had more points by the End-of-Term Feast was awarded the House Cup. The Quidditch team that were top of the Inter-House Quidditch table was awarded the Quidditch Cup. The school had a number of extra-curricular clubs. The popular sport of Inter-House Quidditch Cup took place throughout every school year. The Head of House selected the new Quidditch Captain for the house team and the Captain selected the students to be part of the team in Quidditch try-outs which took place in the second week of September. In the fifth-year, two students from each House were selected to be Prefects. They would be sent a letter in the summer. In the seventh-year, two students from each House were selected to be Head Boy and Girl. They had permission to give and take House points. Any special achievements including the Special Award for Services to the School were given when needed. Homework was given through the school year and teachers could provide homework to be done in the summer holidays. You could told you write at least a roll of parchment , and you could have to work out the length of a parchment, e.g. Professor Binns asked for a three-foot long parchment. The uniform included black robes, a black, plain pointed hat for day wear, a pair of protective gloves and a winter cloak. Employed and inhabitants The Headteacher appoints the Deputy Headteacher and the staff. There was the school board who appointed the Headteacher. Four teachers could be Head of House. The Deputy Headteacher carried out admin work and sent signed letters to each year every summer, including acceptance letters.The Hogwarts kitchens was run by House-elves. There was a Matron in the Hospital Wing who employed nurses. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds tended to school grounds, and there was a Caretaker. There were at least twenty ghosts at Hogwarts who joined the students in the Great Hall and would appear round the school everyday. There were four House ghosts, a trickster poltergeist and a teacher, Professor Binns. There were many wizarding portraits of notable people placed round the school which could interact with students and staff. Enchantments were used to make them act, to teach the painting their character and favourite. However they were basic paintings, and could never have a proper in-depth talk with anyone. For example, every Headteacher had a painting put in the Headteacher's office when they were gone. Subjects There were seven core subjects every student had to take from their first-year of education to their fifth-year. In their third-year, they get to choose at least two subjects in a list of five to add that those seven subjects. Classes were usually comprised of two Houses until N.E.W.T level. Grading for homework in the first four years was usually a percentage, or a pass and fail. In your fifth-year, you take very important examinations called the Ordinary Wizarding Level. Before taking these examinations, you get career advice from your Head of House who tell you what grades you need to get a job in that career. It will further determine if you have the grades you need to continue the subject into N.E.W.T. level. In your sixth-year, you select up to seven subjects to continue for N.E.W.T level. In the seventh-year, you take N.E.W.T. examinations which further determine your success at finding a job in your chosen career. For O.W.L. or N.E.W.T level homework and examinations, there was a special grading system: * O for Outstanding - an immediate acceptance for N.E.W.T. level. * E for Exceeds Expectations - usually high enough to continue to N.E.W.T level. * A for Acceptable - the grade at O.W.L. level may prevent the student from continuing the subject at N.E.W.T level. * P for Poor - the subject could be retaken if P was achieved. * D for Dreadful - the student may not receive any credit for the achieving the grade. * T for Troll - a fail with no credit and no acceptance to study the subject at N.E.W.T. level. also probably no acceptance to study other subjects even if they achieved a higher grade for that at O.W.L. level if there are more than one subject with the grade T. The core seven subjects at the school were: * Charms * Potions * Defence Against the Dark Arts * Transfiguration * Astronomy * History of Magic * Herbology The five options to add to the core seven in the third-year were: * Arithmancy * Study of Ancient Runes * Divination * Care of Magical Creatures * Muggle Studies These subjects were given to a specific year for limited time: * Flying - for first-year students in the first few weeks of school, to teach them the basics of flying using a broomstick. * Apparition - any sixth-year student aged at least seventeen, could pay to attend lessons and achieve their licence to Apparate. It was watched by an Apparition Instructor from the Ministry of Magic. Houses Gryffindor Founded by Godric Gryffindor, students in this house have courage, bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (or Nearly Headless Nick) was the House ghost and the colours were scarlet and gold. The common room was found in the Gryffindor Tower. The entrance to the common room was on the seventh floor hidden behind a portrait of the Fat Lady. In order to get into the common room, the students needed to say the correct password. Hufflepuff Founded by Helga Hufflepuff, students in this house prize loyalty, patience, hard work, fair-play, honesty, and tolerance. The Fat Friar was the House ghost and the colours were yellow and black. The common room was found in the Hufflepuff Basement. To enter the common room that was found by the Hogwarts kitchens, students needed to tap a fake barrel in the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff." It was the only common room to have a way to keep students from other houses out and that was by dumping vinegar on them. Ravenclaw Founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, students in this house prize intelligence, wit, cleverness, creativity and wisdom. Helena Ravenclaw (or the Grey Lady) was the House ghost and the colours were blue and bronze. The common room was found in the Ravenclaw Tower. It was in a high tower, and the interior was decorated with blue and bronze. To enter, the student needed to answer a riddle from an eagle door knocker. Slytherin Founded by Salazar Slytherin, students in this house had ambition, leadership, cunning, determination, and resourcefulness. The Bloody Baron was the House ghost and the colours were green and silver. The common room was found in the Slytherin Dungeons and it was hidden behind a stone wall which needed a password. School song The school song was sung in any tune you want and these different tunes were sung at the same time. The Headteacher would call for it be sung whenever they wanted. E.g. Professor Dumbledore had it sung at the Start-of-Term Feast in September 1991. He used a wand to create a golden ribbon which rose high above the tables and changed into lyrics. The lyrics were : Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot. Notable events Opening of the Chamber of Secrets In 1942, Tom Riddle found the Chamber of Secrets. He was the Heir of Slytherin and he opened the Chamber in the hope of living up to Slytherin's dream of purging the school of Muggle-borns using a Basilisk. Albus Dumbledore never trusted Tom and knew he was responsible. However the Headteacher of the time, Armando Dippet liked Tom and would not accept he was part of it. In June 1943, Myrtle Warren was killed and the Ministry of Magic wanted to shut the school down. But Hogwarts was Tom's home and he knew he had to close the Chamber of Secrets instead. He framed Rubeus Hagrid and Aragog for opening the Chamber. Hagrid was expelled and Tom received an award for Special Award for Services to the School. Dumbledore was able to persuade Dippet that Tom was responsible. In September 1992, the Chamber was opened again by Ginny Weasley who was possessed by Tom Riddle's Diary. By December, four people were Petrified by the Basilisk. In April, another two students ended up Petrified and it caused the whole school to go into a lockdown: every student had to be in their House common room by 6pm, a teacher had to accompany students to every lesson and every club was postponed until further notice. In the evenings, teachers, ghosts and Prefects patrolled corridors in pairs searching for anything unusual. Because Dumbledore had failed to solve things, Cornelius Fudge and the Board of Governors intervened. Dumbledore was suspended and Hagrid was sent to Azkaban. Professor McGonagall was temporary Headteacher. Harry and Ron took Dumbledore and Hagrid's advice and spoke to Aragog. The school was going to be closed down when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets , but Harry later found the Chamber , killed the Basilisk and revealed the truth about Hagrid's innocence. The Philosopher's Stone In the 1991-1992 school year, Dumbledore put the Philosopher's Stone in the underground chambers guarded by Fluffy and other defences. The Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and they attempted twice to steal it. The second time, they nearly succeeded, but Harry Potter intervened and Voldemort abandoned Quirrell. The Stone was then destroyed. Hunt for Black In the 1993-1994 school year, there were fears that Sirius Black was going to try and kill Harry Potter. He had escaped Azkaban and a hunt for him was conducted using Dementors. Professor Dumbledore agreed to let Dementors patrol every entrance to the school , and Harry saw two guarding the front gates to the school. Black was soon sighted not far from the school. In October, Black snuck into the school in Animagus form and slashed a painting of the Fat Lady when he was trying to get to Peter Pettigrew. The whole school went into lockdown. The students had to sleep in the Great Hall and Dumbledore began a search, but wouldn't let Dementors in the school to help. He knew anyway that Black would have run away hours ago, and he had. Dementors guarding Hogwarts had soon grown hungry, and later saw a crowd attending a Quidditch game. They were too tempted to feed and headed towards it, where they caused Harry to faint and fall. Dumbledore intervened, helping Harry and using a Patronus Charm to get rid of the Dementors. He was furious they had gone into the school, because they were told to stay at the front door and gates. In February, Black got into the school again. He found a list of passwords for Gryffindor Tower and got in to try and kill Peter because he knew he was a pet rat, Scabbers who belonged to Ron. Ron woke up and screamed when he saw Black brandishing a knife before he run away again. The school looked but he had escaped again, and added security was brought in to the school. The new and tighter security included teaching the front doors to know what Black looked like, boarding up every crack and hole and hiring security trolls to guard Gryffindor Tower. The Triwizard Tournament The Triwizard Tournament was held between Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons Academy and Durmstrang Institute for many centuries until too many students were killed and the tournament was cancelled forever. However in 1994, the tournament was held again in the hope new rules and improved security would improve safety. Voldemort used the tournament to trick Harry and lead him to Little Hangleton graveyard. Barty Crouch Jnr. pretended to be the ex-Auror and new teacher Professor Moody for an entire year. He placed Harry's name in the tournament and then made the portkey Triwizard Cup lead to the graveyard. Unfortunately, Cedric Diggory joined Harry in the hope of sharing the winnings with Harry and he was killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders. Harry later escaped. Battle of Hogwarts In June 1997, Death Eaters found a way into the Auror defended school and Albus Dumbledore was killed. The next year of education was led by Death Eaters until 2 May 1998. Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts to find the final Horcruxes and Voldemort led the Death Eaters there. The Battle of Hogwarts was fought and the school was damaged. Harry defeated Voldemort in a duel which took place in the Great Hall. The school later repaired itself and normal school life continued. Many students who were then in their final year of education, returned for the next school year to complete their education. Behind the scenes * Years prior to spring 1992, Hogwarts School used to punish students by using now abandoned punishments including hanging them by their wrists from the ceiling for a few days. Filch kept the chains in case they were ever needed again. * The school has had at least two Boggarts living in it: one in a staff-room wardrobe, and a second in Filch's filing cabinet. Notes and sources Category:Wizarding world schools